Healing the Magic
by britto619
Summary: The war with Voldemort is over and done. But the wizarding world is still a sad and sober place. The Ministry of Magic think that they fix this and give closure to all those who lost loved ones. So, they enlist the help of several heroes, who invite everybody to one last chance to get to know and understand the war-and the ones who saved them all.


A/N:This is a idea that I have had for sometime. See, I want to see how people would react to the books and what they would say but I have always refrained from doing because the last thing this fandom needs is a another 'reading the books'. Not to be offensive to the authors of such stories but really there's only so many times one can read one of those fics before it gets old. So then I thought 'what if they watched the movies instead'? However it's a lot harder then it sounds to describe a whole movie much less 8 of them. So then I got to the idea of this story which I think (hope) is fairly original.

Thursday January 18th 1999

It was a normal day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, as normal as a school where hundreds of children are educated in art of magic can be. Students were going to classes, worrying over homework and tests and other trivial things, oblivious to the argument that was taking place in the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall's office.

"No. Absolutely not" "Mr Potter, I really must insist..." Professor McGonagall tried yet again to convince Harry Potter but she knew it was useless. Six Voldemort-free months at the Auror Academy had lead to Harry becoming even more stubborn the before, if that was even possible. It was generally accepted these days that when Harry James Potter said no, no amount of begging, bribing or guilt-tripping could make him say otherwise.

There was a brief lull in the argument so Harry took the opportunity to turn around and look at his best friends Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. In the months following the war the "Department of Mysteries Six" as they were called had become a close knit group. They were even all dating within the group with Ron and Hermione, along with Neville and Luna,starting exciting new relationships, and with Harry and Ginny picking up where they left off.

"Well," Harry asked them, feeling his patience wear thin, "What do you lot have to say about this?" The five friends glanced at each other before simultaneously pushing Ginny forwards.

If anyone could talk to Harry without being yelled at, it was her. "Well, Harry... we think that the ministry is... well... right" Ginny said hesitantly.

"You're kidding, right?" Harry said disbelievingly "WHY on EARTH do you think this is a good idea? THEY'RE INVADING OUR PRIVACY."

Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville all shrank back as he raised his voice. Mentally, they were all thinking that they would rather face a blast-ended skerwt over an angry Harry Potter.

Ginny, however wasn't scared, she was mad. 6 months of non-stop stress had caught up her as let it ALL out "GET OVER YOURSELF, HARRY JAMES POTTER! O YOU REALLY THINK THAT WE LIKE THIS ANYMORE THEN YOU DO! BUT THIS ISN'T ABOUT US, IT'S ABOUT THE DAMAGE AND HURT THAT VOLDEMORT HAS SINFLICTED ON THE WIZARDING WORLD AND IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT THEN YOU MUST BE BLIND!" by the time she finished, her face was red and she was close to tears.

Harry stared at her. "Does it really mean that much to you? What if they ask about the you-know-what?" He asked. "They have a right to know" she replied. Harry sighed "I can already tell that I'm going to regret this, but okay. I'll do it."

January 25th, 1999

One week following this argument in Professor Mcgonagall's office a notice was posted in the Ministry of Magic, Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. The notice read:

HARRY POTTER BARES ALL!

Mr. Harry Potter has informed the Ministry of Magic that he intends to hold a press conference in which nothing is off limits and in which he is magically obligated to show the answer to any and all questions.

Yes, you read that right folks, he'll showing his memories using a special device created by none other then Hermione Granger and will show anything he is asked.

This press conference will take place in Potter Manor on the 27th of January and everyone is welcome. Simply come to the atrium of the Ministry of Magic at 9am to receive a portkey that will take you and your family there.

See you then!

And so on January 27th, what seemed like the entire wizarding world caught a portkey to a giant room. The room was decorated with red and gold and there were many small tables placed in front of a stage, on which there was a swirling blue mist with gold runes glowing within it. Once everyone had arrived and made themselves comfortable, The Department of Mysteries Six walked onto the stage. They looked at each other before Hermione Granger took a deep breath and stepped forwards.

"Er, welcome" she started, momentarily thrown by the amount of people gathered in the room "As you know, this is a conference which we hope will shed some light on what happened before, during and after the war with Voldemort. I'd like to thank all of you for coming. Now, as you entered the room, you were each given a piece of paper with a number on it. These will determine the order, you ask questions in as Harry will draw a number from this hat and whoever's number is called shall ask a question. So, without further ado, here we go..."

She looked at Harry and held the hat out. He reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. "Number 181" he called.

There was a pause as everybody consulted there papers.

"It's me" said Dean Thomas as he stepped forwards "and my question probably isn't te one everyone wants answered, but I want to give you an easy start so... my question is how did you three become friends? Because I remember that you all weren't very good friends at first and then sometime around mid-November you started doing everything together."

Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other as the memory started to play.

A/N Update should come soon. (And by soon I mean anywhere from now until June.) I should get through several memories next chapter and I will add several scenes tht weren't in the books and I will definitely expand on the origins of the trio's friendship.


End file.
